Homemade Soup
by FlamingToads
Summary: Lin is sick and Katara just happens to drop by for a visit. Kyalin alert!


**Summary: Lin is sick and Katara just happens to drop by for a visit. Kyalin alert! Haha!**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**Homemade Soup**

Lin watched as Katara came into her room with a tray. Lin sighed as Katara carefully laid it on the bed next to earthbender.

How did you even get in?" asked Lin.

"The door was unlocked," said Katara. Lin rolled her eyes. She'd definitely have to talk to Kya about locking the door when she left. Katara moved a chair next to Lin's bedside. She smiled as she folded her hands on her lap looking at Lin and then to the bowl in front of her. Lin sighed as she tried to sit up. However she was too quick and her head started spinning.

"Damn!" she cursed.

"Watch your mouth," said Katara.

"So why are you here?" asked Lin.

"I came to visit and Tenzin told me that Kya had moved in with you. So that's why I've stopped by."

"Kya's not here, so…"

"Nice try but I'm not leaving. I wanted to visit you too," Katara said with a crooked grin.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why would I possibly want to visit you? I mean I've known you since you were born, I babysat you when you were younger…"

"I get it!" Lin rolled her eyes. Lin looked down at the contents on the tray. She raised a brow. Katara made this in her kitchen?

"How did you even make soup? I didn't even think there was anything in the kitchen. How in spirits name did you make soup?" Katara shook her head. How did this girl survive on nothing but take out?

"When you raise boys through puberty, you learn to make things from nothing," Katara said with a smirk. Lin looked back at the bowl, pursing her lips.

"Why did you make me soup? You do know that I'm not a child anymore. And I'm not one of your kids. You don't have to baby me with soup in bed." Katara let out a groan as she rolled her head. _Some things never change_, she thought. Lin was so much like her mother when it came to this sort of thing, always arguing, never wanting any help.

"Lin, I have watched you grow up into a very hardworking woman. I've watched you beat up both of my sons. I've watch you get arrested with my daughter; You've dated my son Tenzin, which was… Something. And at the end of the day I will always care about you, Lin. I think of you as one of my own and I love you. So I'm going to treat you like one of my own... Shut up and eat your soup."

Lin sighed heavily, sitting up as she began to eat her soup, which was actually quite delicious.

"That's a good girl." Katara said as she patted her leg. She leaned back in her chair. "So why didn't anyone tell me that Kya moved in with you?"

"I dunno. It hasn't been long. Surprised Tenzin could even tell you she was here. He can't even look at the two of us without making some silly expression. He's still adjusting."

"You just love to make that boy uncomfortable."

"It's so much fun." Lin said with a wide smile making Katara laugh.

"So how is it?"

"The soup?" Lin asked. Katara smiled.

"No! Kya being here. How is it?"

"It's nice to have someone to come home to."

"Well isn't that precious?"Katara said teasingly. Lin smiled taking another spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"What about you? Since Kya has moved out, I bet it is much more peaceful."

"Oh Spirits, yes! I love her, I really do but when Kya sings those nomad songs…" Lin started to laugh, covering her mouth.

"Are you ever lonely?"

"Sometimes. Though I've learned to enjoy my alone time. Perhaps I'm just getting to that age where I take pleasure in solitude."

"Perhaps Kya and I should come down and visit you."

"You know I'd love that." The both of them turned slightly hearing the front door open.

"Lin! I'm home!" Lin looked towards the open door. She was about to yell but she decided against it since the last time she yelled, she gave herself a headache. They listened as Kya climbed up the stairs. When she entered the room Kya looked at her mother in surprise.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit! Where have you been?" Katara wondered.

"I just picked up some food."

"Too late, I'm eating soup," Lin said with a smirk.

"We had things to make soup?" asked Kya.

"I swear the two of you are just perfect together." Kya smiled wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders giving her a small hug. Katara smiled patting her arms.

Kya smiled, leaning down to kiss Lin on the forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"Actually I am. It must be the soup."

"Either that or good company," Katara smiled.

"Mmhmm. So what have you been talking about?" Kya said as she sat next to Lin.

"Your singing."

"What about it?"

"It's horrible," Katara said honestly.

"Mom!"

"It's true." Katara shrugged, smiling lightly.

"What about you?"

"Well," Lin shrugged as she looked at Kya with a guilty expression.

"You don't like my singing? I thought you loved my singing."

"It comforts me after a long day at work or a double shift. Other days… Not so much."

"I leave to get you food and you talk about me."

"Well if you locked the door then Katara and I would've never talked about it."

"So technically you're to blame," said Katara. Kya pursed her lips.

"I should've locked the door," Kya joked, looking back to her mother.

"So Lin, how did you even get sick? I remember you rarely ever getting sick when you were younger."

"Your daughter," Lin grumbled as she cast a sideways glance at her lover. "She got sick a week ago and when I told her that I was going to sleep in the guest room to refrain from getting sick myself, she threw a fit."

"I did not," Kya objected.

"Yes you did! You went on about how I was so heartless because I wouldn't hold you when you needed me the most. You just had to have someone to cuddle you."

"And you went ahead and did exactly what she wanted?" Katara said with a knowing look. Lin pursed her lips.

"I know…" Lin groaned. "I just can't say no to her."

"Pitiful." Katara shook her head. She looked over at the time. She'd love to stay but she did have to get back to Tenzin's. "Well I think it's time I head back to the Air Temple."

"Already?" asked Kya.

"Mmhmm. I don't know how long I'm staying and I still haven't seen Jinora and Ikki. When I asked where they were, Pema said they were helping out in the city." A sweet smile came across her face.

"All right, but be careful." Kya said.

"I will, sweetie." Katara bent down kissing Kya on the cheek. She smiled looking at Lin and kissing her forehead. "And you get better!"

"Yes ma'am." Lin smiled. Katara walked out of the room, both of them hearing the click of the front door.

"Did she really make that soup?"

"I'm not even sure. I didn't think we had anything down there."

**A/N: I'm a mess right now. I'm crying because I'm out of tissues and I can't stop giggling because I really like the idea that Kya is a horrible singer but Lin loves it when she sings. xD Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
